


Unter Der Rosen

by BlueIvory



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIvory/pseuds/BlueIvory
Summary: 算是无差吧甜的日常关爱老年人从你我做起





	Unter Der Rosen

他很少被邀请去Dominic Brunsmeier那里做客，即使是上次他们在酒吧喝过了头被年长男人半拖半拉回自己的公寓，也在醒酒后被匆匆忙忙赶走。Elias Kötz若是换做别人的性子，大概会认同众人的看法——Dominic Brunsmeier是个不折不扣的自私混蛋。然而他确是这男人不情不愿承认的恋人，并且他也的确会去尊重Dominic的隐私、舒适圈与他一切的选择。

一周年纪念日那天正巧搭上他们俩的休息日，Elias并没有接到Dominic的电话或是短信，他甚至像初入爱河的高中女生般即使独处一室也偷偷咬着下唇鬼鬼祟祟地检查了一遍私人邮箱，然而依旧一无所获。虽然他一开始并没有抱什么太大期望，但不能明说的失落最终也缓慢攀上了内心深处。人们常对单方面付出的感情产生厌倦与自我怀疑，事实证明Elias Kötz也无非是千万凡人中的普通一个。

最后他还是顶着柏林五月湿漉漉的夜雨一路跑到Dominic的公寓楼底，还特意留心了一下是否有人在家，毕竟贸然闯入可不是什么有礼貌的举动。可是厚重窗帘遮住了所有的光，也只有阳台外几近枯萎的橘色天竺葵低垂着头对Elias的想法表示赞同。

Elias轻车熟路地从门下的早已看不出颜色的地毯背面抠出Dominic的备用钥匙，并努力说服自己这是在尽自己身为男友的义务——他是否生病了？是否遭遇不测？或者是在为自己未留心的举措生气？无论如何，他只索求一个答案。

暖烘烘的空气在公寓内流动着，外人的出现惊扰了它们，报复性地让Elias讨厌起了紧贴在皮肤上的湿衣服。他努力张大眼睛，而后完全适应了这片黑暗。Dominic私下里其实是个很爱整洁的家伙，他的公寓同他在基地的宿舍一样被收拾得紧紧有条。Elias小心翼翼地避过那些突起的家具，尽力不发出声音来。他顺着无声的长廊走到尽头，Dominic的卧室门半掩着，木质握把上有纹路清晰的杂乱刻痕， **他之前肯定喝醉过不少次** 。年轻的德国人能感受到拂过脸颊的凉风顺着门缝溜出，他闻到烟叶、酒沫与河水，夹杂了Dominic身上清淡的洗涤剂味道，却不令人讨厌，倒让他熟悉得想要靠近。

尽管他尽力减少必要的噪声，但推开门时还是碰倒了门后放着的什么。就像是往水波中投掷了一枚石子，房间极快恢复了安静。施普雷河的波纹在他背后的墙面上荡漾着，潮湿的水汽混着小雨从Dominic沿河未关严的窗户涌进来。他窗台上的透明细颈瓶插了一把黑色玫瑰，软茎被风吹倒，柔柔弱弱地举着花苞，黑红色的花瓣落了一桌。

Dominic Brunsmeier缩在沙发一角看上去像是睡着了。年长的男人还穿着他那件茶色的套头衫，抱着手臂蜷缩双腿如同少年般睡相安稳。他面前的电视被按了静音，循环播放着这些年他们没来得及补完的德甲，只喝了一半的费尔廷斯被随意放在小小的茶几上，Elias瞬间就给自己找到了可以原谅他的理由。

他踩着厚实的地毯坐进沙发，顺手关掉了闪烁着的电视。Dominic的脸浸泡在突然的黑暗中，窗外的水波舔舐着他露出来的下颌线条，让他看起来柔软了许多。男人的面罩之下是一张疲惫与怠倦并存的脸庞，且Elias也不得不承认岁月也同时赠予了他难掩的吻痕。从他眼角浅浅的皱纹到两颊边新冒出来的胡茬，他的恋人看上去真是累坏了。尽管他们都会好奇彼此曾经的委派与身体上的疤痕，但Elias清楚有些事情的确应该避而不谈。

Dominic不睁眼时总让人感觉很乖，没了那些攻击性与奇怪的鬼点子，看上去便成熟又稳重。Elias像是想起了什么，他从布沙发上起身，去关那扇满是潮意的窗。玫瑰味道被雨水冲淡，像是飘荡在空气中难以捕捉的一缕烟。他转身想为Dominic抱一张毯子出来后才发现男人已经醒了，只不过姿势未变。

“醒了？”

“嗯。”

Elias坐回位子上，将毯子递给年长的德国人。他摸上去很冷，指尖像是块冰。Dominic随手将毯子拉到自己身上，他不大的沙发看上去更挤了。

“谁赢了？”

“什么？”

“你关掉了我的电视。”Dominic尖刻地指出这一点。

Elias哑然失笑，也只是控制好力道锤了男人小腿一下：“你明明是睡着了。”

男人从鼻腔发出一声细不可闻的哼声，给自己找了个更舒服的位置：“你来找我是有什么事吗？”

“只是有些想你。”Elias回答到。

“现在？晚上十点钟？”Dominic停顿了一下，“你不会是做了什么噩梦然后睡不着吧。”

“也许是。”他低下头吻上男人温度稍低的嘴唇，吻过唇角的向下延伸的纹路与眉间的阴影。他们唇齿交缠时都闭着眼睛，Elias尝到水汽、爆米花的香甜与Dominic的呼吸。“也许不是。”他低声说。

“你今天看上去很怪，”最后男人低垂着眼睛望着他，那是双美丽的棕色眼睛，会让人想到糖浆、晚茶与希望。Elias伸手搂住他，而Dominic也乐于靠在比他矮了点的年轻人怀中。

“走的时候别忘了把你的花带走。”他快睡着时听到怀里人用闷闷的声音小声说到。

“ **我的花** ？”

“ **是** 你的花，Kötz先生。”毯子被掀了起来，有吻落在Elias的唇边，“周年快乐，我 **疑神疑鬼** 的小混蛋。”

 

END


End file.
